Trying To Hide Things From Batman Never Works
by Reina Grayson
Summary: While Jason and Tim are out on patrol, they meet everyone's favorite clown. When tim gets hurt, the two vigilantes try to hide it from the Dark Knight and their older brother. Will it work or fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading this, I'd like to say that this story idea was suggested to me by Teenagejustice. I thought about it, and well the idea actually worked out, as you'll see. So the idea was not mine, it was based off a suggestion.

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter One

It was just another night of patrol in Gotham, but it wasn't the normal routine. Jason and Tim were the only ones able to protect the city since Bruce was away on Wayne Tech business, and Dick was handling the team since Kaldur's 'disappearance'. The oldest brother was able to come home once in a while, but not often.

Red Hood and Robin were out keeping an eye on their city, when suddenly an explosion about 20 blocks away caught their attention. When the two brothers/heroes reached the spot, they saw what was going on. Turns out the culprit was none other than Joker. The Clowned Prince of Crime was at the zoo near the edge of town.

"Didn't we just lock him up?" The 13 year old Robin questioned.

"Yea, and I know why he's at the zoo; his hyenas are here. That clown wants them back, so he decided to do it himself." The 21 year old Red Hood stated.

"I hate it when he breaks out." Robin stated.

"I know, but with both of us fighting him, he'll be back in Arkham soon enough." Red Hood remarked, hoping to calm his little brother down.

It seemed to work as Robin didn't look as tense as he was a moment ago. The two then got close enough to see that the older was right. Joker was squirting acid from his usual flower in his shirt and it hit its mark on the lock to his 'babies' cage.

"Is it that time already Joker?" A voice said, and this caught the clown's attention.

"Well, I was hoping to see some of the Bat brats tonight." Joker said, recognizing the voice that spoke to him.

Just then Red Hood and Robin appeared so Joker could see them, and the Clowned Prince of Crime's smile got even bigger. It was then that the acid had eaten through the lock on the hyenas' cage and they came out and got right beside Joker. Red Hood and Robin weren't up for any kind of games tonight so they wanted to put an end to this fast.

"It's time you get back to Arkham, I expect Harley's getting a little love sick for you." Robin said.

"Oh but bird boys, that's where your wrong, Harley's here with me, right poo." Joker said, and with that, the familiar female figure appeared out of its hiding place.

"Oh puddin', I'm so glad we came to get the babies, and now we get to have some fun with these two bird boys." Harley said as she came into the light.

"Since your memory is so bad Harley, remember, I go by Red Hood now." The 21 year old said, agitated that Joker still called him bird boy.

"You know you could be considered a villain, since I used that persona once." Joker said then let out his maniacal laugh. "Since we're all anxious to get this over with; let's get this over with."

With that, Harley and the two hyenas went right after Robin, while Joker went after Red Hood. The 21 year old vigilante quickly drew his special knife just as Joker got close enough with a knife of his own. Since Tim had become Robin, Joker took to some karate training not long after meeting the 13 year old bird. He was actually good, but Red Hood started to pull out some of his street fighting skills from before he went to live with Bruce. Joker noticed the change, and decided to get a little devious, whistling for one of his hyenas to come help him.

Robin felt relief when one of the two hyenas helping Harley went to help Joker. This gave the 13 year old a better chance. What he had not expected was that the hyena still fighting him vanished for a moment, and came right up from behind. It jumped and latched onto his right shoulder and was not letting go. The boy screamed out in pain, and this caught his older brother's attention.

"Awww, did the little bird get his wing clipped." Joker remarked, and with that, Red Hood knocked him out with one punch.

The older vigilante then took out the hyena helping the mad man and immediately went and knocked Harley out. They hyena on his little brother still had his teeth sunk in very deep and Robin was wincing in pain with each little movement. Red Hood got to Robin and began searching the boy's utility belt. Soon enough the older brother found what he was looking for; a bird-a-rang with knock out gas in it. Red Hood then held the disc right at the hyena's nose and set the gas off.

Robin covered his mouth and nose so he would inhale the gas, and after about a minute, the hyena fell asleep. The feline then released his grip on the 13 year old, and Robin almost passed out from the pain the bite was giving him, but Red Hood was right there, and kept his little brother from hitting the ground.

"Robin, you okay, I mean besides getting bite in the shoulder by a hyena." Red Hood asked.

"I feel weak." Robin said, so Red Hood took a better look.

When Robin's tunic was moved, it revealed several deep bite marks right where the hyena had been on both the boy's back and front.

"No wonder you feel weak, it's the pain from these bite wounds that's making you that way." Red Hood said, a look on his face.

"Oh crap; Bruce is going to be so mad." Robin said in a low voice.

"Don't worry, he won't be back from Japan for a couple more days. I'll fix you up but we have to protect that so Bruce doesn't know." Red Hood said, and with that, he went to work restraining the two human villains before he put the hyenas back in the cage they were freed from and closed it with a strong zip tie.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batcave, 30 minutes later

Tim and Jason were in the cave, luckily Alfred was having some time off, so it was just the two boys. Tim was sitting on the medical table with Jason started stitching up the bite marks. Over the past six years, Jay had picked up a talent for stitching up from watching Alfred stitch up his father and older brother.

"You holding up okay, Timmy?" Jay asked, watching his little brother wince a couple of times.

"Yea, it just hurts sometimes." Tim said, looking the 22 year old in the eyes.

"I'm almost done with this side, and the back will have the same amount it looks like." Jason remarked.

"Okay, I'm just worried that Bruce will find out." Tim stated, this fear still in his mind.

"I'll be sure to put everything back where it belongs, even get the bloody towels washed, and sew up your tunic. Don't worry." Jay reassured the youngest of the Wayne children.

"Okay, thanks bro." Tim said, and with that and his stitches complete and protected, he headed upstairs for some rest.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Next Morning

Dick had come home in the early morning hours to spend some time with Tim and Jason; letting Mal and Con-El handle the missions for the day. Before heading to his room, he wanted to check on his youngest brother. The oldest boy opened the door to Tim's room and saw him having a somewhat restless sleep. Being the older brother he was, he went to check on Tim. Dick laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, and this earned a jerk from the 13 year old.

"Tim, you okay?" Dick worriedly asked.

"Yea, just had a nightmare, you touching me woke me up from it." Tim stated, a bit of a stammer in his voice.

Dick attributed this to the 'nightmare' and sat on his baby brother's bed. "It's alright, I know how the nightmares can be. Just go back to sleep and I'll see you later."

With that said, Dick left the room to head to his room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Noon, Same Day

Tim was up and about, still looking as pale as when Dick checked on him in the early morning. Jason was normal, but Dick had a feeling something was up. Although the oldest had this feeling, he kept his silence.

The three were eating breakfast, when a surprising voice resonated in the area.

"Bruce, what are you doing home, I thought you'd be in Japan for one more day." Jason said, just as surprised as Tim.

"The deal went through faster than anyone thought, so I decided to come home early." Bruce said, sensing something was up with Jay and Tim being as surprised as they were.

"Well then, we should all go out and do something." Dick said, knowing that the four of them wouldn't be together as a family for long.

"Why not the water park, you three loved the last visit." Bruce said.

At the mention of a water park, Tim really tensed up. He had just gotten patched up a few hours ago, which means he couldn't hide the stitches from his father if they did go. Jason was trying to think of every excuse he could to get him and Tim out of the water park, but nothing was coming to him.

"Sure, why not, we just need to get ready." Jay said as he looked at his little brother, and the two of them quickly headed upstairs.

"I wonder what's wrong with them." Bruce said, hoping Dick had figured something out.

"Not sure, but they sure don't want to go to the water park. Come to think of it, I noticed Tim having a restless sleep early this morning, and when I touched his right shoulder, he jumped and winced; said it was a nightmare." Dick said, thinking back to when he woke Tim through the night.

"You don't think it was?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow.

"I remember what the nightmares were like for me, and when Tim first came here, he had them. This morning was different, he's never winced like he was in pain." Dick said, remembering back to three years ago.

"You think he got hurt last night, don't you?" Bruce said, actually coming to the conclusion a few minutes ago.

"Most likely, I know that Tim and Jay were out on patrol last night." Dick said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tim and Jason were sitting on Tim's bed, trying to think of ways to get out of going to the water park.

"Jay, if we go, I'll have to take my shirt off and Bruce will see the bandages." Tim said, worry in his voice.

"What if we suggest the arcade?" Jason said after thinking for a moment.

"Yea, it has to work." Tim said, perking up a bit.

Just then, a knock came at the 13 year old's door. It opened to reveal Dick, who entered the room.

"So, you not up to the water park?" Dick asked, hoping his brothers would tell him what happened.

"Well Tim and I were talking, and maybe the arcade would be more fun." Jason said, drawing his older brother's attention.

"I think Bruce would be okay with that. I'll go let him know." Dick said, and with that, he headed out of the room.

Tim sighed. "That was close, well let's get ready to go."

With that, the two of them left out of the room, and headed downstairs.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Arcade, One Hour Later

The four vigilantes, in civilian clothes, arrived, and Dick and Jason went right to a shooter game for two. Bruce just sighed, wishing Jason had never gotten hooked on those games. Tim, however, was walking over to the air hockey game. Whenever they went to the arcade, the 13 year old wanted to play a best two out of three tournament with Bruce.

The game went fine, but Bruce noticed that every time Tim would jerk his right shoulder to hit the puck back to him, the boy would wince as if in pain. This proved the father and oldest brother's suspicions that he had gotten hurt, but Bruce wanted Tim to come tell him on his own. By the time they got to the last game, it was tied, so this was the deciding match.

Dick and Jason noticed that the two were in a heated battle, so after they were done on the shooting game, they headed over to watch their father and youngest brother duel it out. Soon enough the game was tied at 6-6, but suddenly, Tim's arm moved and when his handle hit the side of the wall, he released it suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Bruce questioned, hoping that Tim would tell what happened.

"Yea, just a sore muscle from patrol last night." Tim said, lightly placing his hand on his injured shoulder.

"Well, speaking of work, I have some stuff to get done before six PM tonight, so let's head home." Bruce said.

Tim was sure that Bruce had figured something out, but he didn't know what. Jason was thinking the same thing as his little brother, but hoping that Bruce didn't see anything under Tim's thin shirt. Dick had been with Bruce the longest, and the 23 year old figured he'd better head out with Bruce.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Home, Two Hours Later

Tim and Jason followed Dick into the cave, seeing as Bruce was in his study working on those papers, or so they thought. Bruce had actually left out right when the four of them got home to visit an old 'friend' of his.

"You two sure you don't want to come on patrol with me?" Nightwing said, placing his mask over his eyes.

"I have some homework to do; quadratic equation for my college algebra course." Jason said, hoping his brother would buy that excuse.

"I need to start a book for a report that's due next week." Tim said, following his 21 year old brother's lead.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back." Nightwing said and with that, he got on his recently completed bike after the fiasco that happened two years ago during Tim's sparring session with Jason.

"Alright, let me check out those bite marks and see if there's any infection coming." Jason said, and with that, the 13 year old headed over to the medical table and took a seat.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Arkham Asylum

Batman was outside Arkham for about thirty minutes before he heard a motorcycle approaching.

"So, you're curious too." Batman said as he appeared behind Nightwing.

"Something's up with Red and Robin, so I figured I'd get to the bottom of things." Nightwing remarked

"According to Gordon, Red Hood and Robin went up against a few gangs last night, but the big news is that they captured Joker. Something must have happened in that fight that Red Hood and Robin don't want to tell us about." Batman said, and with that, he and Nightwing headed toward the front door of the Asylum.

"Welcome, Batman; you as well Nightwing. Commissioner Gordon called, and told me to expect you." The head of Arkham stated.

"We need to talk to Joker." Batman said.

"Right this way." Dr. Arkham said.

It wasn't long before the two vigilantes were led to an area of Arkham that was scarcely populated. Dr. Arkham finally stopped at one cell, and activated the lock, and the villain occupying the cell turned his attention to the two men entering the cell.

"Well well, if it isn't the Bat and the first Boy Blunder. AHAHAHAHAHAHA." The villain said.

"Heard you had a run in with my little brothers last night." Nightwing said.

"Oh, so one of the boys got hurt. That's interesting, last thing I remember was one of mine and Harley's babies got a good bite on the current bird brat's shoulder." Joker stated, the insanity in his voice.

"Next time, you or one of your hyenas ever hurt one of my sons again, I'll break your arm without thinking twice." Batman said, and with that, he and Nightwing left out. The last thing they heard was the Joker's maniacal laugh.

Once outside the Asylum, Batman stopped walking. Nightwing followed his mentor/father's action.

"How do we talk to them about this?" Nightwing questioned.

"Soon enough, the guilt will eat at them and they will come to one of us to tell the truth." Batman said, and with that the Dark Knight got into the Batmobile. The first Robin thought about what Batman had said and figured he was right. When Nightwing got on his cycle, the Batmobile sped off, and the 24 year old vigilante revved his cycle and left out.


	3. Chapter 3

okay, so the reason this one took so long is I tried racking my brain to get four pages into this, but I just got 2. I'm sure this is going to disappoint people, as I'm positive this is not my best chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

Two Weeks Later

Since the wounds were in a frequently used place, the stitches had to stay in for two weeks, but today, Tim was glad to be getting rid of them. Jason made sure that Bruce and Dick were not in the cave or manor, and waited till Alfred had gone so he didn't walk in on the two boys.

Jason had done some research last week and found out that with a joint stitch, he had to wait two weeks, so Tim only needed to wait one more week, and today was the day.

"I can't believe we got away with this, Jay." Tim said as Jason started removing the first interrupted stitch from the front of his little brother's shoulder.

"We were careful, but over the past week, I've been getting the feeling that Dick knows." Jason stated, removing a second stitch quickly.

"How?" Tim said, worried now that Dick might tell his father. There was silence as the middle child removed a few more stitches.

"I don't know, but he is Bruce's first protégé, so he does have the training to spot these things." Jason remarked as he finished up with the front stitches and moved around behind and began working on the other set.

Unknown to the two boys, their older brother and father had not left. There was a part of the cave that only the two of them knew about and they were hiding there, hoping that today would be the day that Tim would finally decide to tell.

Back with the boys, Jason finished up with the last of the stitches, but Tim was feeling sad.

"Jason, I think we should tell them. They just have to know, I don't know how, but they do." Tim said, looking his brother in the eyes.

"You're all healed up, I think it's safe to tell him now." Jason said, just wanting to protect his little sibling.

"It's about time." A voice said, and with the tone in it the two youngest Waynes jumped.

"Dick, Bruce; how…I…we… should have told you. It happened the night before we went to the arcade. I was worried you'd take me off patrol if you know I let that hyena sneak up on me and injure me like he did." Tim said, not making eye contact when he saw Bruce coming out of the shadows.

"You know you could have come to us; the important thing is that you're safe, and it seems like Jay's picked up a bit of a talent from watching Alfred for six years." Bruce said, hoping he sounded sincere but also disappointed.

"I'm surprised that hyena didn't break your bones, he must not have bitten down that hard." Dick said, examining the area.

"The only thing that hurt was moving it and I could feel the stitches pull some. How did you two know what happened, and when did you find out." The 11 year old vigilante questioned, curious as to how they knew.

"After we left the arcade, Bruce and I had the same thought, and met up at Arkham. Joker told us what happened, and threatened Joker. By the way, try to get hurt with our next run in." Dick said, but the last part he whispered to his baby brother and Tim just smiled, sensing what his oldest brother was getting at.

"You're not in trouble this time, Tim, but in the future come to me immediately when something like this happens." Bruce said, this time with a sternness to his voice.

"Jason, I know you were protecting him, but you should have known better than to hide this." Bruce said, turning to his middle child.

"I know, he was just so upset that night, I didn't know what else to do." Jason said, looking his father right in the eyes.

"I understand, the same goes for you, in the future, even if you help patch Tim up after something like this, come tell me what happened." Bruce said and with that, he and Dick left out on patrol.

Jason and Tim decided to hang out together for the night, so they went to play some basketball.


End file.
